The present invention relates to an apparatus for stacking sheets such as banknotes and, in particular, to an apparatus for stacking sheets in a desired manner by means of a simple structure even in the case where a sheet is folded at substantially the central portion thereof, where a sheet is curled at the tip end portion thereof, where a sheet can be easily bent or where a sheet is wrinkled.